dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarven Bulwark
Dwarven Bulwark When the difference between life and death is how many attacks can hit you, you will be glad to have a Dwarven Bulwark on your side. Dwarven Bulwarks are a hearty class of dwarves that specializes in the art of not being hit. As many notice, all sorts of opportunities open up when you aren’t going to be hit anytime soon. The Dwarven Bulwark is one of the new classes in De'Halin. Adventures: '''Dwarven Bulwarks may adventure for any reason, however most adventure so they can protect their ward; but this is not always the case. '''Characteristics: '''The Key to the dwarven Bulwark is his Ward. All of his strength comes from the vow that he has made to this ward. He is not as combat oriented as a fighter, but can still hold his own in a pinch. '''Alignment: '''Any Lawful '''Religion: Most Bulwarks worship Syreth, but they can worship any they chose; except for Nurull or similar Gods Background: '''Dwarven Bulwarks are always on good terms with each other, and will never willingly attack another Bulwark unless his Ward’s life is in danger. They all consider each other brethren, and will under no circumstances fight each other without honor. '''Races: '''This class is exclusively for Dwarves '''Other Classes: '''The Dwarven Bulwark gets along very well with wizards and clerics, in fact they are clamoring most of the time to be the ward of a Dwarven Bulwark. Rouges that think that the Bulwarks make far too much noise for their own good and thus dislike Dwarven Bulwarks. They get along well with most combat classes, except the Darkwood Stalkers of the Elves, they tolerate each other but aren’t the best of buddies. '''Role: The main and only role of any Dwarven Bulwark is to defend his allies and ward. He may also be a attack center if need arises and his ward is dead. 'Game Rule Information' Abilities: Constitution will give hit points to the Dwarven Bulwark, Charisma will allow you to talk your ward out of any trouble he might be in, and Wisdom will be all the better to see your enemies even if they are hidden. Strength is also important to a Dwarven Bulwark because of the role in combat. Alignment: Any Lawful Hit Die: d10 Other: Must be a Dwarf 'Stat Table' 'Class Skills' Skill Points at first level:' '(2+int mod) x 4 Skill Points at every other level: 2+int mod Class Skills: Craft (Arms an Armor), Climb (str), Diplomacy (cha), Gather Information (cha), Heal (wis), Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty), Listen (wis), Spot (wis) 'Class Features' Weapon and Armor Proficiency: 'The Dwarven Bulwark is proficient with the Spiked Chain, and ''all Martial Weapon, and Simple Weapons. He is also proficient with all Armors and Shields. A Bulwark’s levels count as fighter levels for the purposes of feats. The Dwarven Bulwark automatically has the benefits of the feat allied defence. 'Ward: '''A ward is one intelligent being that he vows to protect. When he picks his ward he gains benefits immediately afterwards, and grow more powerful as he gains levels. If he ever breaks his pact by letting his ward die, he must atone (as the spell) before he can gain more class levels. The Dwarven Bulwark may change his ward only if the old ward is alive, unhurt and in a safe, well protected area. '' (All abilities gained apply only to the ward unless noted) '''Telepathic bond: '''This bond can go any distance, and cannot be listened into. The ward and the bulwark must be on the same plane for this to function. A touch spell or target spell of 3rd or lower level may be cast through this bond by the ward if he or she posses spells. At 5th level the ward and the bulwark do not have to be on the same plane for this to function. At 13th level a touch or target spell of 7th level or lower can be cast through the bond. At 20th level any spell may be cast through the telepathic bond, as long as it does not harm the ward in any way. '''Enrage: If the ward is killed or has taken damage equal to half the ward’s hit points (Not counting damage that was Transferred but counting damage that was healed. ) Then the Dwarven Bulwark may chose to go into a rage (if the ward was killed then he has no choice). A Dwarven Bulwark can fly into a rage a certain number of times per day equal to his Constitution modifier. In a rage, a Dwarven Bulwark temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength, a +4 bonus to Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but he takes a -2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase in Constitution increases the Dwarven Bulwark’s hit points by 2 points per level, but these hit points go away at the end of the rage when his Constitution score drops back to normal. (These extra hit points are not lost first the way temporary hit points are.) While raging, a Dwarven Bulwark cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except for Balance, Escape Artist, Intimidate, and Ride), the Concentration skill, or any abilities that require patience or concentration, nor can he cast spells or activate magic items that require a command word, a spell trigger (such as a wand), or spell completion (such as a scroll) to function. He can use any feat he has except Combat Expertise, item creation feats, and metamagic feats. A fit of rage lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + the character’s (newly improved) Constitution modifier. A Dwarven Bulwark may prematurely end his rage. At the end of the rage, the Dwarven Bulwark loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (-2 penalty to Strength, -2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter (unless he is a 20th-level Dwarven Bulwark , at which point this limitation no longer applies). A Dwarven Bulwark can fly into a rage only once per encounter. At 10th level, a Dwarven Bulwark’s bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +6, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +3. The penalty to AC remains at -2. At 20th level, a Dwarven Bulwark’s bonuses to Strength and Constitution during his rage each increase to +8, and his morale bonus on Will saves increases to +4. The penalty to AC remains at -2. Also he no longer becomes fatigued at the end of his rage. Transfer Damage: Once a day per con modifier the Dwarven Bulwark may absorb half damage dealt to his war. At 18th level he may absorb all of the damage dealt to his ward. Impassable Wall: '''The Bulwark gains a +4 to resist trip, and bull rush attempts (this stacks with any other bonuses the Bulwark might have) but a –20 on all Dex checks until he moves. He may activate this a # of times equal to his Con mod. (minimum one). '''Heal: Heal (as the spell) can only effect either the Bulwark or his ward. No other creatures may benefit from it. Word of Recall: '''This allows him to travel to his ward no matter what. This cannot be blocked by a Dimensional Lock or Similar spell that prevents or delays teleportation into or out of the area. This functions as Word of Recall (see the spell). '''Protection: A Dwarven Bulwark begins to learn how to effectively protect his allies. This functions as the feat Combat Expertise as a class feature. Take the Blow: This ability allow the Bulwark to gain a plus to his and his wards AC, grants damage Reduction to them Both, and gives them bonus hit points. They gain a plus to their AC equal to the Bulwark’s level divided by two. They gain damage reduction x/- at 6th level, this is equal to the Bulwark’s level –5 (minimum. one). They then both gain bonus hit points at 9th level, equal to the Bulwark’s level times 2. After this effort of defense the bulwark is fatigued until the end of combat. He may only do this once in an encounter. Greater Protection: '''The Bulwark Gains Greater Combat Expertise as a class ability. '''Perfect Protection: The Dwarven Bulwark may now add his entire base attack bonus to his AC, as the Combat expertise feat.